The present invention generally relates to transactional presentation instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to chambered transactional presentation instrument systems and devices, and to methods for using and constructing such instruments.
Presentation instruments such as transaction cards, credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, stored value cards, gift cards, or the like, are well known for providing consumers with access to goods and services and are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. Such instruments may include a variety of different indicia to identify the instrument and other features, such as the instrument issuer, the customer, terms and conditions of use, or the like, depending in part on the type of instrument. The information may be printed on the instrument using alphanumeric characters, graphics, or the like, or may be embossed into the instrument.
Graphics, such as printed designs, have also been applied to presentation instruments to provide marketing opportunities to card issuers and aesthetic appeal to card users. Relatedly, such features on presentation instruments can often serve as a convenient ice-breaker that allows individuals to express themselves. However, there remain limitations to the currently used designs that adorn these instruments. Often, such embellishments consist simply of a two-dimensional picture or illustration affixed to the surface of the instrument. For these and other reasons, there is a need for improved systems, devices, and methods that enhance user interest and aesthetic enjoyment of such presentation instruments.
The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need by providing chambered presentation instruments that include amusing or ornamental features for those who view or otherwise use the instruments.